1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to valving arrangements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved floating drain seal wherein the same utilizes a float cooperative with bracket portions to effect closure of a drain during periods of diminished drainage capacity of the associated drain member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drains in the prior art have been of conventional construction, but have heretofore failed to employ an effective valving arrangement automatically operative during periods of drainage blockage or reduced drain flow. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,976 to Kamen utilizing a valving arrangement to reduce a rate of flow from a reservoir, whereupon a reduced quantity of water within a flow port effects closure of the port by a fIoating seal member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,725 to Dragon, et al., provides for an evaporation control device for use particularly with fuel tanks, wherein a plurality of spherical baIls will arise within a cylindrical chamber to effect sealing of a vented passageway upon fluid being directed towards that passageway.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,799 to Boley sets forth a valve positionable within a gas line wherein entrained liquid in the gas stream floats the enclosed spherical valve upwardly where it seats within a horizontally oriented seat, whereupon opening of an underlying drain enables purging of fluid from within the gas line.
U S. Pat. No. 3,770,001 to Davis provides for a valve including a pliable seat cooperative with a spherical valve, whereupon upward movement of the spherical valve cooperates with a pliable seat to effect closure of the fluid line.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved floating drain seal wherein the same enables automatic closure of the drainage device upon back filling of the drain wi&h fluid directed therethrough.